


The Trickster and The Demon Prince

by KuroBakura



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Demons, Gay Male Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Pansexual Loki (Marvel), Princes & Princesses, Random Encounters, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Loki has left Asgard. He has been on his own for a while and it has not been easy for the Trickster. One day, a mysterious man named Daygon saves Loki from being killed and the two of them become friends. But the man who saved Loki is worried that his new friend may leave him because of who he is. Loki also realizes that there may be more to their encounter what what he first thought.Will Loki accept Daygon for who he is or will Daygon be forever alone once again?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Trickster and The Demon Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a run in with a bunch of bandits but they are not alone.

  
  


Loki was running as fast as he could through the forest. He accidentally got caught up with a group of bandits that were after the same treasure. But instead of the bandits getting to it first, the Trickster was able to get his hands on it but got caught as he was leaving the area it was in. The bandits were also ganging up on him pretty quickly. Loki was not sure if he could keep running as his legs were starting to feel like they were going to give out. And the bandits were close now to him, too.

All of a sudden, a rock caught one of Loki’s feet and the Trickster fell to the ground with the treasure falling out of his arms and shattered into many pieces when it hit the ground. Loki was now not only exhausted but in pain, too. Loki crawled over to a tree and sat up against it. The bandits were _pissed_. They swarmed Loki and their leader walked to the front of the group of bandits. He pointed a sword towards Loki. Loki let out a sigh.

”Oh well. If I am going to die, I hope it is just a quick and painless death.” Loki thought to himself. In the bushes behind them, someone was within good all of this go down. The leader suddenly pointed the sword towards Loki’s neck.

”Any last words, thief?” The leader asked Loki. Loki chuckled.

”Thats precious coming from someone who makes their living on doing this. But yeah, I have something to say. Go fuck yourself.” Loki replied to the leader. As the leader was about to strike Loki, an arrow suddenly came out of nowhere and struck itself in the leader’s arm from behind him. The leader let out a painful yelp as he dropped the sword to the ground. The rest of the bandits turned around to see someone standing behind them with another arrow ready to be used. It was a man. His hair was long and he was also quite tall. His outfit seemed like it was handmade but very well done, too.

”Leave him alone or it will not be your arm that gets an arrow.” The man said to the bandits and their leader. The leader took the arrow out of his arm and threw it to the ground. The arm was gushing blood but he was still not going to give up.

”Fuck you! This is has nothing to do with you! Let us be and deal with this thief” The leader said to him as he held his arm in pain. The man shook his head a couple of times from side to side to look around to make sure that there was no one else there before looking at Loki once again.

”Wrong answer, pal!” The man said as he put his bow and arrow down and started to run towards the bandits. The leader noticed the man’s eyes and began to panic.

”Okay, okay! You win! We will let him be! Come on, men! Let’s get out of here!” The leader spoke to him. The leader called to his bandits for help and they quickly left, leaving Loki and the man alone and looking at each other. Loki was _blushing_. The man smile quickly went over to him and bent down. The man’s eyes were covered by his bangs that stopped right a little over halfway down his nose.

”Are you alright? Where does it hurt the most?” The man asked Loki. Loki could not believe that someone just saved his life. He was not going to even asked where he came from or anything like that. Loki just felt grateful to still be alive. Thanks to this man.

”I..I will be okay. My leg hurts the most but I am fine. Thank you.” Loki replied back to the man, still in a little bit of pain. The man suddenly smelled something in the air. It was blood. The blood that he was smelling as coming from Loki’s leg. The man placed one of his hands onto both of Loki’s legs to see where the blood was coming from. It was coming the lower half of Loki’s right leg as he saw some of the blood getting on his hand. Loki was blushing even more. The man sat up on the ground.

”Sit still. I will help heal it. I promise that it will not hurt too much.” The man spoke to Loki. Loki nodded. For some reason, his gut instincts was telling him to trust this man. After all, this person saved his life from a bunch of bandits that just wanted him dead a few minutes ago. The man placed his hand on the wound and stared to use magic to heal it. The man noticed something on Loki’s armor.

”Asgard, huh.” The man spoke.

”Pardon?” Loki asked back.

”You are from Asgard. I was looking at your armor. That is one of the realms that I have never been to. What is it like there? Is it true that it is covered in gold?” The man replied to him and asked a couple of questions, too. Loki did not want to talk about Asgard but yet, the man is helping him heal his wounds. It is the least he could do for the man.

”It is quite covered in gold but honestly, it is not as good as people make it out to be. I should know. I used to live there for most of my life.” Loki replied to him. The man nodded.

”I understand. That’s how I feel about where I lived, too. Anyway...what is your name?” The man nodded. Loki gulped. He was worried about the man finding out about who he was. But yet...the man may not react in such a negative way.

”Loki.” Loki answered the man. The man’s eyes widened.

”Wait, you are Loki? The God of Trickery? _That_ Loki?!” The man asked back. Loki nodded.

”You seemed surprised but not afraid of me.” Loki said back to him. The man nodded.

”Yep. I am not afraid. Also, I have heard the gossip and rumors about you and honestly...I can see why you left Asgard. I would have, too. I am not a fan of Odin either. Nor Thor.” The man told him. Loki’s eyes widened this time.

”You are the first person I have ever heard say that about either of them, to be completely honest.” Loki said back. The man nodded.

”I am not sure about Odin’s wife but when it comes to Odin and Thor, I can not stand them at all.” The man spoke. Loki smiled. The man finished healing Loki’s wound. Loki was hoping that this man would not just leave him here. He wanted to get know this man more.

”By the way...what is _your_ name?” Loki asked him all of a sudden. The man smiled.

”My name is Daygon.” The man replied back to him. Loki smiled.

”Daygon, huh. Also...why were the bandits afraid of you when they saw you?” Loki spoke and then asked another question. Daygon froze up. Loki felt confused and nervous that he offended Daygon.

”I..I did not mean to offend you in any way. I apologize.” Loki said to him. Daygon let out a sigh.

”You did not offend me or anything. It is just..if you saw how I truly look, you would be terrified of me.” Daygon said to the Trickster. Loki was now curious what this man does look like, now that he mentioned it to him.

”Show me.” Loki told him. Daygon now felt a little flustered.

”Are you sure?” Daygon asked him. Loki nodded.

”Yes. I am sure. Do not be afraid to show me your face.” Loki answered. Daygon gulped. As much as he wanted to, Daygon was afraid to show him. Loki moved forward and closer towards him. He could see that Daygon was blushing. Loki over his hands towards Daygon’s bangs.

”Do you give me permission?” Loki asked him. Daygon nodded, giving Loki the permission to brush his hair wpaway from his face. And Loki did just that. What Loki saw made his mouth open slightly. Daygon had demonic eyes and a huge scar that went diagonally across his face. It started at the top from the right side of his forehead and ended a little right underneath his left eye on his cheek. Loki touched the scar. Daygon did not react negatively to Loki touching his face but he noticed that a tear was streaming down one of Daygon’s cheeks. 

“I know I am...” Daygon was cut off by Loki suddenly caressing on his cheeks with his hand as he started to smile once again.

” _Beautiful_.” Loki suddenly spoke up. Daygon blushed.

”You...you are not afraid of me?” Daygon asked him. Loki shook his head.

”Nope. I am not afraid of you one bit. Nor do I find you ugly.” Loki replied to him. Daygon smiled back.

”T-thank you.” Daygon said back to Loki. Loki nodded back and moved his hands away from Daygon’s face. A couple of minutes later, Daygon stood up and then helped Loki off of the ground. Daygon also noticed that Loki was a bit dirty and his clothes had slight rips in it. He suddenly had an idea pop into his head.

”Would you like to stay with me?” Daygon asked him all of a sudden. Loki was caught off guard.

”Huh?” Loki asked him back. Daygon chuckled.

”Would you like to stay with me? I have a place that is not too far from here. Plus, you can bathe and get your clothes fixed while you stay there.” Daygon repeated the question and explained to him. Loki was not sure.

”How long do you want me to stay?” Loki asked him back. Daygon shrugged.

”As long as you want. Honestly, I am very lonely and I would not mind the company. I promise that I am okay with this or I would not have suggested otherwise. We are both loners. Maybe...we can be lonely together?” Daygon replied and then asked him. Loki felt like that he should decline but yet...he really could use a bath and something to eat. But that is not the reason that he wanted to accept it. He was worried that they would not see each other again after this encounter. This was a chance to get to know him even more. Not to mention that this man just saved his life _and_ healed his wound for him. Loki will do anything to pay this man back.   
  


Even though, he is the god of trickery, he was not going to lie to this man. Loki nodded at Daygon.

”I accept your offer.” Loki said to him. Daygon felt happy about this. 

“Follow me! My place is not far from here. We should be there within the next hour.” Daygon said to him. Loki nodded and followed Daygon out of the forest and on the way to his home. Loki did wonder what his home was like but no matter what, he felt very grateful for Daygon to let him stay with him. How long this was going to last...Loki will find out about that sooner or later. For right now, Loki just was happy to have a place to stay and maybe...maybe even a friend that understands him. Hopefully, he does.


End file.
